Her Biggest Blunder
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: After Eclipse-Bella Swan finds herself married and a newborn vampire all in the course of one month. What does she do? Will she make the worst mistake of her life - or the best? CHAPTER 8 UP! Should Bella come back? Review to tell me!
1. Preface

**Preface **

**A/N My first Twilight fanfic and it starts just after Eclipse, but this is a preface so... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books, but I own some of the characters that come in a little later, you'll have to wait and see who xD**

Isabella Swan's eyes flickered around the brightly lit room, along the faces that she had once been so accustomed to and finally settling on the one face nearest her, the most familiar of them all. She grimaced unhappily at the reunion and froze in place as he stepped towards her.

"Bella," he murmured, reaching his hand out to touch her cheek. She flinched back and shook her head.

"Please, don't," she whispered, her voice was breathless and upset.

"Bella, please..." he sounded hurt and she felt her heart breaking into a million shards.

"Just go away, Edward. I don't want you anymore."


	2. Finally

**Chapter 1 – Finally**

**A/N Okay so like I said, that was the preface. This is chapter one, and I hope you enjoy!**

Her flowing, beautiful, Anne of Green Gables gown slid down around her ankles as she stepped out from behind the large door or the Cullen's house. Her father's quick, nervous breathing accompanied her terror and she clung to him like a small child would, comforting him as much as herself. There was no sun that day – Alice had promised there wouldn't be when they had planned to have this wedding outside.

Her heart raced as he came into view, his perfection making her feel extraordinarily insignificant. He smiled at her and her heart made an audible leap as she smiled back. The terror that had been there when she had been preparing had melted away and a feeling of infinite ecstasy came over her – like she could do anything, be anything.

She drifted forward on her father's arm, unable to tear her eyes off the one being that she wished to be with for the rest of her life. For literal eternity. Her father lifted her elegant veil off her face to kiss her cheek and she noticed abnormal tears glistening in his eyes. She gave a gentle smile as he released her and she took the stone cold hands of her love.

The ceremony was quick – to her it was anyways. She said her vows, and he his. She felt a gentle, blissful tear sneak from the corner of her eye as he said his I Do.

"And do you – Isabella Marie Swan – take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the "minister" asked.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Emmett Cullen – the "minister" – announced, sounding rather delighted.

As Edward dropped his head to kiss her, Bella felt a moment – just a simple moment – that she was doing the wrong thing. She pressed the moment away as his cold lips touched hers and his stone hands wrapped around her neck, holding her gently to him. Bella then realized that she would have it no other way.

XXX

**Two Weeks Later**

Yet another scream erupted from Bella Swan's lips. And another. And another. She twisted and turned, unable to rid herself of the horrible burning feeling.

"Edward!" she shrieked. "Edward it hurts! It hurts, please! Please make it stop!" she sobbed, unable to stop the hysterical sobs that had begun coming. Another scream. "It's burning! Help me! Somebody help me!"

Edward could not do anything but hold her hand and pray that the pain would be over soon. He could not believe that he had agreed to this. To see Bella – to see his precious wife – in this state was nearly unbearable. Many times in his head he imagined making the pain stop by taking her life. Nobody deserved this sort of pain.

"Help! Help!" Bella continued to scream, flailing around. "Put the fire out! Somebody please! Help me!"

It had been only thirty six hours – about half the normal time – and she still had another thirty six to go. Edward did not know how much longer he could stand to see her like this, to see her in such agony.

Carlisle slowly made his way up the stairs to check on her. Bella and Edward were supposed to be on their honey moon, it was supposed to be a happy time, but instead they were in the barren lands of Northern Canada watching Bella slowly transform into a monster

"How is she?" the older vampire asked, stepping in the room silently.

"Kill me, kill me please, somebody kill me – one of you please kill me," Bella begged before another scream ripped from her throat.

"She's been like this the whole time," Edward sounded as if he were going to cry – only he couldn't cry.

"It is normal, Edward. Don't you remember Rosalie? She begged for death for nearly the whole time," Carlisle reasoned, taking Bella's hand and checking for the pulse. "Her pulse is slowing, but it's still there. It will be quite a while yet."

"I'm on fire! I'm burning! Help! Help!" Bella continued screaming.

"Is there anything we can do?" Edward's wide eyes were focused on his beloved.

"No," Carlisle shook his head. "Edward you knew she was going to be in pain, you just have to be patient; she'll be fine in a few hours." The physician left the room as silently as he entered it.

Edward said nothing more for the next thirty hours. An audible groan could be heard from Bella as she heaved her exhausted eyelids open.

"Bella?" Edward whispered – obvious worry shrouded his voice.

"Hey," Bella croaked before groaning again. The burning was lessening, but it was still there, smoldering under her flesh.

"Are you okay?" he was still whispering.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just feel like my body is on fire," she said, her sarcasm tarnished by her exhaustion. Edward still laughed his soft, melodic laugh and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It'll be over soon, I promise."

**A/N Next chapter up once I get some reviews xD I've already got it written and it's more exciting than this one!! Review if you wanna read!! **

**-- kiss**


	3. Changed

**Chapter 2 – Changed**

**A/N okay when I said I'd like REVIEWS I meant the kind I could read xD I'd like to know any feedback you have, please, because I've worked very hard on this story. Thank you!**

**PS this chapter may get a little violent near the end portions, but it's nothing too terrible I made sure of that!**

XXX

He was right, it was over soon – or at least sooner than she had expected. She pressed her fingers – which were only a couple shades lighter now than they were before – to her frozen cheek. She stared into the mirror at her extremely dark, black eyes and pale face. Mostly, she was still the same, the shape of her eyes, her lips, her face; they were all the same, only more beautiful, more striking.

She carefully slid a stray piece of silky hair away from her face and continued to watch. The thirst was overwhelming her body and she rose – much more gracefully than she could have if she were human. She stepped slowly down the stairs to greet her family.

She saw Alice first, then Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and finally Edward. She stepped towards her husband, curiosity blemishing her features. Something was different; something – other than her mortality – had changed.

She watched him with cautious eyes. "What's the matter?" she finally asked, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Nothing's the matter my love," he whispered, pulling her to him. Something about his embrace was different as well; maybe it was just because he was being less careful. No, that wasn't it. Something had changed in the way he looked at her, and it scared her.

"Edward, please don't lie to me," Bella whispered, pressing her icy fingers to his chest. "Please, whatever it is, you don't have to lie to me."

Finally, Edward sighed. "Bella, it's really just a trivial factor," he told her, taking her hand up in his and seeing the crescent teeth imprints on her wrist – _his _teeth imprints – he flinched.

Bella gasped and ripped her hand from his grasp. "You're regretting it, aren't you!" she exclaimed angrily. She watched him get more miserable at her distress. Suddenly, she realized the most obvious reason for him being so troubled. "You wish I hadn't become a vampire!"

"No Bella," Edward began, stepping towards her. "I just wish that it could've been a little different..."

"You're lying again! I can't believe this!" Bella shrieked, stepping backwards once more. "You wanted me to stay human, didn't you?"

Edward bowed his head in defeat. "No Bella I just didn't want you to be changed this way..."

Bella pursed her lips in fury and dejection. "I can't believe you," she snarled, turning and walking out of the house. Her anger was in control as she turned and said the most horrible words that she could have ever said to him, to any of them. "I never want to see any of you again."

All she had needed was to hunt, that was simply it. If she hunted, her anger wouldn't be so able to take over her body - that and the fact that she was a newborn. She wandered along, unable to focus on any one thing for any length of time. Finally, she came upon the scent of a small wolf and her instincts took over.

She flew across the barren lands with such speed that she was invisible and when she came upon the lone wolf, she grabbed it and, breaking its neck with ease. She flew stealthily around the confounded wolf, killing it simply and with ease.

Bella knelt down beside her quarry, lowering her lips to the beast's fur and pressing fangs deep into the flesh of the creature. The blood began seeping through her system as she quenched her thirst. When she finished she stood up and walked away from the deceased wolf. Her thirst was still there, though and it wasn't fading.

Suddenly, there were gunshots. They were far away, but her remarkable ears heard the large blasts. She wandered towards the shots, unable to hold herself back. Her feet willingly carried her towards the sounds. After mere moments, she saw them; three humans hunting. She could hear them talking, breathing, their hearts beating happily, alive.

She walked forward, cocking her head gracefully to the side as she intently listened to their conversation. Suddenly, the people stopped talking as they saw her approach. She smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth – even after her "meal" they were white.

They were shell shocked. They stared at her, unable to tear their eyes away from her strange, angelic beauty. Her vivid eyes watched their every move. There were two men and one woman, she was pregnant.

She continued forward until she was standing right in front of them. Her warm smile calmed them and they allowed her close. The men watched her body, the woman watched her face. "Hello," she said, her eyes flickering to each face quickly. They greeted her quietly, still staring at her incredible beauty. "I heard gunshots," she pressed, looking at the guns on their shoulders. "Was that you?"

"Yes," the first man said, nodding; his eyes never left Bella's chest. She felt slightly disgusted, but with much difficulty, she forced the anger away.

"What were you shooting at?" she asked, her curiosity was obviously fake, but none of them seemed to notice.

"A wolf," the second man told her; he too never looked away from her chest. She wanted to rip his eyes out, she wanted to rip all of their eyes out, but she continued to keep the anger and thirst down. "I think we got it, it went down pretty quick there."

"I passed a dead wolf on my way here," she partially lied. The woman finally managed to tear her eyes away from Bella and she turned to a small rabbit and began using a pocket knife to slash it open.

"Are you hungry?" the woman asked, continuing to slice the rabbit.

Bella smelled the blood seeping from the rabbit and her thirst became overwhelming. "You have no idea," she snarled viciously. The two men involuntarily stepped back from fear. She crouched low and then leapt at them, murdering the first rather quickly and sinking her fangs into him, immobilizing him. She heard a large bang as another gunshot pierced her shoulder, but she felt no pain. She whipped around and saw the other man standing there with his rifle held high and his face pale white in fear. She laughed, cackled really, and then leapt at him, tearing his head from its place on his shoulders.

The woman's blood curdling scream pierced Bella's ears and she whipped around. She snarled again and attacked the woman, tearing her throat out. The blood seeped down along Bella's fingers and she dropped her head down so that she could lap up the thick red fluid that was running freely from the pregnant woman's body.

It took only moments after she had quenched the awful thirst that had overcome her for Bella to realize the monster that she really was. She stared around at the three victims and she felt hatred, not for them, but for herself. She had murdered a pregnant woman! She continued to stare for another few moments before breaking into tearless sobs. She covered her face, disgusted, the blood from her victims smoothed along the perfection of her face.

She "sobbed" for several hours before finally pulling herself together. She left the bodies of the sufferers and walked slowly and dismally back to the Cullen's new house.

When she arrived back at the house, though, she found it abandoned. She slid the door open and stepped inside, calling out for her family. She walked around the entire empty house, searching. But they were gone. She stepped back out of the house and sat down on the ground. Maybe they had gone looking for her, but if they had then why would they take all their belongings? She would wait for them to return; of course they would, they wouldn't just leave her there, would they?

XXX

**A/N Any reviews out there? Anybody want Bella to find them because if you don't I can most DEFINITELY change the outcome of this story with simplicity! So it's really up to you guys if they find each other again! You and those reviews xD**

**Thank you guys!**

**Kiss**


	4. Realization

**Chapter 3 – Realization**

**A/N Okay I got more reviews this chapter! Thank you!**

They never came back. Bella stayed in the exact spot for three days, and none of the Cullen's came back, not once. They had moved on, without her. Bella relived their last conversation over and over, and she realized that they had not abandoned her. She had abandoned them the moment she left that house.

She was moving on now, or trying to. The realization that they had left was more than enough for her to force herself onwards and maybe, just maybe, she would find them one day.

She had changed her permanent lifestyle to a nomadic one. She moved around the country from place to place, never staying in one location long. After her encounter with the three people in Northern Canada, she had not hunted or thirsted, it had been one month and she would not murder again. She couldn't put herself through that again.

Bella's thirst was making her extraordinarily weak. She had never felt so desperate for anything in her entire life as she did the need to quench her thirst. She was pushing it, and she knew that. She sat on a log in the middle of a British Columbian forest one day and clung to it, forcing herself not to attack an innocent doe that was standing a few feet away.

Abruptly, the doe perked up and looked at Bella for a mere moment. Bella smiled gently at the kind, gentle deer – even Bella herself could not smell what was coming next.

A blur of speed attacked the doe, flinging it against a tree and breaking all of its ribs in one single strike. Bella's eyes grew wide with fury. She stood and marched over to the attacker who had just killed the doe. She gasped as the other vampire sunk it's fangs into the flesh of the deer's neck. Bella pursed her lips and snarled viciously. This caused the vampire to look up at her with its black eyes.

"What?" he snarled back. Bella was at a loss for words. The vampire dropped its head back down to the deer and continued its feast. Bella heard a snap of branches from behind her. She spun and yet another vampire, this one female, came out of the bushes.

"What's this?" the female vampire asked, looking at Bella and not the deer. "Malachi, you know mother will be upset if you bring home another female."

"I didn't find her, she found me," Malachi snarled.

"Oh you are so touchy when you don't eat!" the female rolled her eyes and then returned her gaze to Bella. "Who are you?"

Bella's words came out cold, uncaring. "Bella Cu- Swan," she felt her throat close as she tried to say "Cullen".

"You look thirsty," the female announced. "Come with me, I just found a small group of Elk," she took Bella by the wrist and pulled her along. "I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness."

"Oh, it's okay," Bella said softly. She had been alone so long that her voice sounded strange to her.

"No, it's really not. He should be more polite," the female said angrily. They came upon the Elk and she perked up. "Here they are!" she exclaimed happily. "Well take your pick!"

Bella looked at the "small" group of Elk. There were about fifteen of them all standing around grazing. Bella allowed her senses to guide her once more, unable to stop herself.

Once she and the other female had finished feeding, they followed the scent of the female's brother. The found him waiting at the edge of the forest.

"Oh so _you _can bring her home but _I _can't?" Malachi asked, angrily. "You know Tyko, you can be so hypocritical!"

Tyko merely shrugged and wandered over to a muddy truck. "I don't plan to sleep with her so yes, I can bring her home and Allura won't kill me."

Malachi mumbled something under his breath.

"Come on Bella!" Tyko called, starting the truck with a roar of the engine. Bella jumped at the rather familiar sound of the roaring engine and she felt rather ecstatic as she wandered over and climbed into the middle seat of the truck. They drove in partial silence – Malachi was still muttering things under his breath – and finally arrived at the house.

As Bella stepped out and saw it for the first time, she gasped. It reminded her so much of the Cullen's house in Forks that she wanted to cry. She took a step forward after Tyko and Malachi (who were still bickering) and wandered into the house. The inside was most definitely different from the Cullen's.

It looked more lived in, while the Cullen's house was always clean. Bella slid a piece of hair behind her ear and wandered forwards. Suddenly, a tall blonde woman walked out from the kitchen.

"No! No, no, no! Malachi you are not bringing yet another poor girl in here only to throw her out after you've finished with her!" the woman exclaimed, waving a spoon at Malachi.

"Don't blame me! This one's Tyko's!" he waved his arm at his sister, frustrated.

"Oh, well in that case," the woman's entire mood shifted and she beamed at Bella. "Welcome to our home, dear. My name is Allura, and I hope these two introduced themselves," she cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"Not in so many words," Bella laughed. "But yes, they did. My name is Bella Swan. This is a lovely house you have here," she said, looking around her.

"Thank you," Allura laughed. "I believe in the "you make a mess you clean it up" philosophy so most of the time it's rather messy, but yes, it is home."

"Mom, why are you holding a spoon?" Tyko asked suddenly.

"Oh!" Allura chuckled. "I forgot. I bought new silverware today."

"Why would you do that?" Tyko looked baffled.

"Because we may have guests one day who actually do eat human food!" Allura exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"Oh yeah cause I'm going to ask any human that walks along if they wanna come to a house full of vampires for dinner," Tyko rolled her eyes.

"You never know!" Allura snapped defensively.

"I did," Bella whispered. They turned and looked at her. "Oh, um..." she continued, embarrassed. "I went to a house full of vampires for dinner, and my birthday actually," she chuckled uneasily.

"Bella how old are you?" Tyko asked suddenly. Allura whacked her over the head with the spoon. "Ow! Mom come on it's not like it's embarrassing for vampires to answer!" Allura simply rolled her eyes and tucked the spoon into her back pocket.

"I'm nineteen," Bella said, suddenly realizing it was the truth.

"How long have you been nineteen?" Tyko urged.

Bella laughed, she remembered asking Edward a question like that. Her throat closed up at the memory of him, so she cleared it. "A couple weeks."

"How long have you been a vampire, sweetheart?" Allura asked gently.

"I was changed on September first 2007," Bella said softly.

"So you're fairly new to this life?" Allura prodded.

"Yes," Bella nodded her head.

"Sweetie, having a new vampire in our house may be a little difficult..." Allura whispered.

"I lived with vampires before though!" Bella didn't want to be left on her own again.

"Oh?"

"Yes, they were "vegetarians". They only killed animals."

Allura chewed her bottom lip. "I'll tell you what, we'll give you a probation period okay? If you can make it through... three years without doing anything stupid, you can stick around."

"Thank you so much!" Bella exclaimed, hugging Allura immediately.

**A/N Hmmm maybe Bella should just stay with these vampires and she wouldn't have to find Edward again? Again, it's up to you!! AND what do you think of the characters? I need to knowww pleeease!!**

** Kiss**


	5. Forks

**Chapter 4 – Forks**

Bella passed her probation period. She was now 119 years old and she hadn't left her current family. They had, of course, moved around a few times. All over the world in fact. But now they were back in America, and Bella felt relieved. She loved traveling but she really missed home. 

"Any suggestions of where we should go?" Allura asked as they stepped off the plane and into Washington State. "Anywhere you'd like, we can finally come back and not have to worry that somebody will remember us," she smiled happily and wandered with her family over to the luggage department. 

Bella suddenly felt an urge to return to the first place she had ever seen him. She wanted to return, more than that, she felt drawn to the place. She kept her mouth shut, though and watched for their luggage.

"Tyko? Alyson? Malachi? Ben?" Allura asked, glancing to each of her children's faces for opinions. Her two newest children were Alyson and Ben. Tyko had found Alyson when they lived in Russia; her long black hair stood out elegantly with her white skin. Malachi had somehow found Ben – the first male vampire that he had ever found – in Alaska. 

Alyson bit her thumbnail and smiled gently. "I can't think of anywhere," she said, wrapping her arm securely around Malachi's waist. He draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. 

Bella flinched away from the sight of Malachi and Alyson. They had been together since nearly the day they had met and every moment of seeing them together was torture to her. 

"Nowhere that I can think of," Tyko whispered, glancing sideways at Ben. He made his way over and pulled her close as well. 

_What the hell_, Bella thought. _Is it only Allura and me that are doomed to an eternity of solitude!_

Allura rolled her eyes. "Thanks guys, you are really helpful."

"Forks," Bella blurted out suddenly. "Along the Olympic Peninsula. Forks, Washington." She regretted it the moment she said it. 

"That sounds good," Allura said, nodding in agreement. The others nodded as well, not really caring where they were going to go. 

Bella grimaced and nodded. "Great."

XXX

**In Forks**

Bella twiddled her thumbs as they entered the small town of Forks. She was slowly beginning to realize that it had been a hundred years since she had been here last, and that all the people she had known there were dead. 

She paused suddenly, her breath catching in her throat. Maybe not everybody.

She shook her head. Things were different now, she wasn't a human anymore she couldn't just waltz over to the reservation and say: "Hi Jake, I'm a vampire now and I left Edward a hundred years ago and now I'm here to see you." No, that wouldn't work.

She had to think of something, anything. She knew it would be difficult, but she had to see if Jake was still alive, if there was any way that she could talk to him. But why would he want to talk to her? A vampire. 

Not once since she had met the Andrews' had she ever felt sickened by what she had become, not until now; not until she realized what she had, what she could've had. 

"We're here!" Allura exclaimed happily. "Welcome home!" 

Bella glanced up at the new house and smiled. "It's beautiful," she said. The large wooden house hid beautifully with the cloudy demeanor of the Forks weather. She climbed out of the back of Allura's new electric SUV and she wandered towards the back of the car. Forks was still the small town she had always known, and it always would be, she guessed.

She grabbed a couple boxes and carried them to the house, plopping them down inside gently. She made her way up the stairs and walked to the end of the room. She pushed the door open and immediately saw the beautiful room. She walked over to the window and smiled. It was a window that covered the entire wall and she grinned. "Called it!" she said happily, stepping out of the room and closing the door securely. 

She ran down the steps and grabbed a few of her boxes and ran back upstairs to her claimed room. She quickly got the rest of her boxes and began putting her room together. She ambled back down the stairs joyfully and saw the rest of her family. 

"I want to go exploring," she announced. 

"Take somebody with you!" Allura told her from the kitchen.

"I'll go," Tyko told her, walking forwards. "Come on Bells."

Bella and Tyko stepped out into the regular drizzling rain of Forks.

"Can we just walk?" Bella asked as Tyko went to open the door of the SUV. 

"Sure," Tyko said. They walked down the small dirt road and got to the main street. 

"I have somewhere I want to go if that's okay with you," Bella told Tyko, never once looking away from the direction of the reservation. 

"Sure," Tyko agreed, nodding. She noticed Bella's face and she pursed her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly.

"Um... kinda..." Bella replied simply. She threw a quick glance in Tyko's direction. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem kinda... nervous, jumpy," Tyko explained, stopping her "sister" and turning her to face her. "What's the matter Bells?"

Bella sighed and turned her face away from Tyko so that she wouldn't have to look at her. "I lived here once before," she explained, holding out the palm of her hand so that the rain could trickle along her fingers.

"When?" Tyko asked. She didn't sound shocked at all, merely intrigued.

"One hundred years ago," Bella explained, glancing around her at the slight changes. The trees were bigger, but other than that not much had changed. She pursed her lips. "It was my home."

"Oh," Tyko whispered, not pushing the subject. "You know it's a damn good thing that Ben lives with us. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand this rain." 

Bella laughed. "Yeah because it's always great to have somebody that can manipulate the weather." That was Ben's power. He had always appreciated nature, and when he had been turned he had been able to manipulate the weather, plants, water, and bend them to his will. He had some trouble with water, it was extraordinarily unpredictable, but weather was a little easier to understand, and plants were completely effortless. Bella rolled her eyes a little. Her power had ended up being helpful in its own way, but it wasn't something that she enjoyed doing.

Since – when Bella had been human – she had been able to keep all other vampires from using their talents on her – at least any talents that involved looking into her minds eye, she had gotten a power that made her able to do the same thing to other people. She could enter their minds and block memories, create stories or simply manipulate the person's mind. This had come in extremely helpful when they had been nearly exposed as vampires once or twice, but to Bella, it was not a power. She didn't like changing people like that and so most of the time she kept from entering their minds. 

Bella continued walking, not looking back to see if Tyko was following. They walked in silence the rest of the way, the only sound that accompanied them was the pitter pattering of the rain. Bella felt extremely at home in this rain, and she hoped that Ben wouldn't make it change – although if Tyko had anything to say about it he would.

Her feet touched the boundary line and Bella felt herself begin to panic ever the slightest. What if she was the cause for a fourteen year old boy phasing? She cringed at the thought of Seth Clearwater and closed her eyes for a split second before continuing on. 

"Bella where are we going?" Tyko asked, suddenly nervous.

"To see an old friend," Bella didn't turn to look back at Tyko as she kept walking. She still knew her way through the entire reservation, though it had changed a bit. She made her way down Jacob's road and saw his house. The lights were on and she grinned. She almost wished she had her old truck with her so that she could see him come running around to meet her. Bella wandered up the adorable brick pathway that had been built. 

"Bella, what are you doing?" Tyko hissed angrily. 

"It's okay Tyko," Bella turned and smiled at her sister before knocking on the large door. She waited patiently for somebody to answer. 

The door suddenly opened and Bella glanced expectedly up from her feet. Her eyes didn't have to travel far, though, because a young girl had opened the door, her black hair was long and her rust colored skin glowed with joy. 

"Hello who are you?" the girl asked immediately.

"I'm Bella, what's your name?" Bella grinned. 

"My name's Josie. I'm going to get my daddy okay? Mommy's not here right now because she's at the bank or something like that," the girl skipped away to get her father and Bella felt a rush of excitement and terror. What if it wasn't Jacob? What if she wasn't in the right place? She turned and glanced around, searching for something that would prove that this _wasn't _Jacob's house. There were no factors but it didn't mean that he didn't sell his house and move away. 

"Bella?" a shocked, recognizable voice asked. Bella whipped around, her face breaking out into a happy smile. 

"Hello Jake," she whispered, continuing to smile. "Long time no see."

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Jacob

**Chapter 5 – Jacob**

**A/N Two chapters for you guys today, aren't you lucky? xD**

He didn't look happy to see her. He frowned and then scrunched his nose up. "Um, Josie why don't you go hang out with your sister?" he offered. Josie smiled and skipped back up the stairs. Jacob stepped out of the house and closed the door. He saw Tyko and he frowned even more. "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is my sister, Tyko Andrews. Tyko, this is Jacob Black," Bella sounded a little too happy to be introducing a vampire to a werewolf. "Jake it's so wonderful to see you, you have no idea!" she exclaimed happily.

"Bella, I really wish I could say the same for you," Jake whispered sadly. Bella flinched. 

"Do you really want me gone?" she whispered dismally. "Am I really that disgusting?" 

Jacob flinched. "Bella, you knew this would happen if –"

"If what? If I became your worst enemy? If I smelled bad? If I drank blood?" Bella looked as though she would cry – if she could. 

"Bella stop it," Jake snarled. She could tell he was angry, but he wasn't shaking. 

She cocked her head to the side. "Have you gotten control of your anger?" she asked, confused. "You're not shaking, you're not phasing."

"What the hell?" Tyko muttered from behind them. Bella threw her an angry glance.

"No, I'm not phasing," Jacob said, just as sad as Bella was. She caught the hint of sadness and she stepped forward again. 

"Jake," she whispered, reaching her hand out to touch him. He flinched away as if she had stung him. Hot tears bubbled up in his eyes.

"Bella stop it," he growled angrily. "Please stop."

"What's the matter?" Bella asked foolishly. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Can we talk?" Jacob asked, finally sighing and reaching out for her stony fingers. She kept them glued to her side and nodded stiffly. Unconventional terror began to rake through her emotions, but she knew that if she and her family were to continue living in Forks she would have to speak with somebody who had connections to any werewolves that may or may not still live in the area. 

Jacob dropped his hand and stepped towards the back of the house. "The garage?" Bella asked, realizing where he was going. Jake nodded and she turned back to her sister. "Tyko, can you head home? I want to speak with Jake alone and I have no idea how long it will be before we're done."

Tyko rolled her eyes, exasperatedly. "Mom told me to stay with you, remember?" 

"Please, Tyko. I know my way around Forks better than you guys do, and I can find my way back home in a heartbeat," she smiled crookedly at the pun. "Relax and go home, I'll be there in a few hours."

Tyko sighed. "Be glad that I have to unpack still," she whispered, turning and walking away. Bella wandered to the back of the house, to the garage. The rugged terrain of the backyard had been fixed up immensely; there were flowers and bushes planted in small areas of the yard. She smiled as the garage came into view; it was a familiar and happy place, even now. 

As she made her way into the garage, she saw a small, lowly cross underneath of a large willow tree. She slid over to it and looked at the name carved into the elegant crucifix. It simply said: _Billy Black, Loving Father RIP_. No year, no other words. She reached out her fingers and touched it with a soft smile. "Rest in peace Billy," she whispered, raising herself up off the ground and getting back on course for the garage. 

She knocked softly on the door of the garage and it creaked open. She stepped inside and was immediately awed. The entire room had been altered and it resembled much more of a car shop than an old tin greenhouse with an adjoining piece in the top. She let out a low whistle. "Looks good, Jake," she said, stepping further inside. Suddenly, through the window she saw something that shocked her. "Is that my truck?" she asked, gasping. Jake laughed and nodded. She wandered over to the window and gently touched the glass, "Wow."

"Yeah, she still runs too, a little slower now, even compared to what she used to go at," he chuckled and Bella turned away from the window. 

"I don't remember much of it," she admitted softly, wandering over to Jake's newest project and opening the door so she could gently hop in. "How long has it been since you phased?" she asked softly, noticing the slight grey speckles in Jacob's beard. 

"Fifteen years," Jake announced proudly. "I decided that it was time to stop phasing when I imprinted."

"You imprinted? Congratulations!" Bella exclaimed happily. "What's her name?"

"Tess," Jake told her, a smile forming on his lips. "And you met Josie, that's our youngest daughter. Then we've got Yolanda, Billy and," he paused, the smile full on his lips, "Billy's twin sister Bella."

"Bella?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, Tess wanted me to name the twins, and since I don't remember my mom all that well I named one after dad and one after my first love," he chuckled, going to the fridge and grabbing a soda before returning to Bella. "I suppose you don't drink sodas anymore?"

Bella laughed and shook her head, "No way, they taste gross," she made a face of disgust and then laughed her soft, soprano giggle. "So how is it now? I mean, not phasing and stuff?"

"Difficult," Jacob admitted. "But at the same time it's easy. I think I like it more like this, but at the same time I miss things. The speed, the mind reading stuff, the fighting, the excitement and adventure, slaughtering blood suckers – oops, sorry," he muttered unhappily. Bella didn't flinch – she merely pursed her lips into an unhappy grimace. 

"It's okay," she whispered, taking a deep breath. "It's what I am, there's nothing I can do about it now." She bit her lip, a question was bubbling up to the tip of her tongue and she was tempted to blurt it out. She took another deep breath and let the flow of words slip out her mouth. "So what happened? Look I know that Edward sent you that wedding invite, and I also know you were there. I _saw _you Jake. You were in the trees. So why'd you come?"

"I wanted to see you. I didn't know when I'd see you again," Jacob's focus immediately turned to the soda can. "I was thinking of leaving, of running away forever and never coming back, of staying a wolf forever. And then I realized that seeing you was suddenly the most important thing, that coming back to see you before you were... different... was the most important thing in my entire life. I wanted – no I _needed _to see you, Bella. I was in love with you, remember? I still am, only things are... different now, just like we knew they would be when you became a – what you are..." 

Bella's face fell. "I suppose I can understand that," she nodded and sighed. "It was strange you know, seeing you there at the Cullens. I didn't expect that at all, especially to see you as a wolf. If my dad had seen you he probably would've had a heart attack," Bella's laughter trailed off into a gagging sound. "What ever happened to Charlie?"

"Didn't you ever talk to him again?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"No, things started going a little... crazy... when I left Forks."

"He wanted to come find you. Renée almost did, I know that for a fact. She flew up here in hysterics one day, but Charlie eventually calmed her down. Then we heard that you'd fallen into the ocean and gotten hypothermia –"

"Where'd you hear a stupid thing like that?" Bella exclaimed angrily.

"Where do you think?" was Jacob's retort.

Bella cringed. "The Cullens," she whispered airily, making it sound like a sigh. "Funny that they would say something like that."

"Speaking of the Cullens, you know the treaty's been broken right?" Jake whispered in hushed tones. "Seth, Leah and Embry are still around and there are a couple new ones, but that's it now. If they see them here they'll –"

"The Cullens aren't here with me," Bella snarled icily. "I don't know where they are."

Jake looked bewildered. "But I swear I saw the future seeing blood sucker – sorry – Cullen in Forks just the other day." Bella felt her jaw drop in shock. 

"What!" she screeched. "That can't be true! She can't be here!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Maybe I'm wrong though, Josie was having a temper tantrum so I wasn't really concentrating on who was around," Jake admitted. "It could've been anybody."

"Not anybody. How many people in Forks look like the Cullens?" Bella asked sullenly. Jake pursed his lips in agreement. "Jake, is there any way I can rekindle the treaty? Any way at all?" 

He paused. "You'll have to speak to Leah about that one," he said stiffly. "She's going to be over here in a bit, they have a meeting."

"They're going to kill me," she moaned unhappily. 

"No they won't," Jake growled defensively. "I promise that they won't."

Bella sighed. She hoped she wouldn't have to use her power tonight. "Okay I'll stick around, but if they try to hurt me I'm running."

"Oh come on Bella," Jacob laughed. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"It's not one wolf I worry about, I'm really not so big on packs," Bella chuckled as well. "All together that's around five or six mouths that can tear me apart and a hell of a lot more teeth."

**A/N How was that? Is everybody glad to see Jacob? I remember he said he isn't aging so I hope I did that okay... REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. New Treaty

**Chapter 6 – New Treaty**

Bella sat silently at the kitchen table while Jacob and Tess put the children to bed. Yolanda and Josie fell asleep almost instantly (being only four and five years old), the twins, though, were a little more difficult to put to sleep. They were ten years old and had decided that they should be allowed to stay up for the meeting. Bella could hear the soft argument that Tess and the twins were having. Jacob backed her up like any good husband would and they finally gave in and fell asleep.

When the Black's reentered the room, Bella glanced up and smiled softly. "I apologize for intruding like this Tess."

"It's not a problem, Bella," Tess chuckled. "I see no reason for you to think that you're intruding."

Bella laughed as the door bell rang and her laugh suddenly became strangled. "Oh," she squeaked nervously. It seemed silly that a vampire should be scared, but she was. She was completely and utterly petrified. 

"It'll be okay Bella," Tess put a hand on Bella's frozen one and Bella could see her trying not to flinch. 

"It's okay, I know I'm cold," she laughed again, and again it was suffocated. 

That moment, the werewolves walked into the room. She gasped at the horrible stench that extended off them. It burned her airways like paint thinner. She held her breath. "Hello."

The dogs stopped and began quivering. "I thought we were imagining things when we smelled this leech," Leah growled.

"No, I'm sorry to say you weren't imagining things. Leah I have a proposition to make and I'd like you to calm down so that I can make it," Bella forced away her instincts to rip the revolting mongrels apart. She watched as they calmed themselves with much effort and then she smiled. "Thank you. Now, I would like to reinstate the treaty."

"No way!" Seth exclaimed, quivering once more in fury. "There is no way in hell that we are going to let a blood sucker come in here and rip apart everything we've built, everything we've kept happy!" 

"I don't plan to rip it apart, Seth. Please just listen to me," Bella attempted to calm the dogs once more, it did little.

"No!" Leah exclaimed. "Seth is right! We can't just let you come in here and destroy everything that we've built! You and your precious Cullens, you can all go rot in some deep dark hole like waste is supposed to!" 

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically. "My 'precious Cullens' are not here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Leah growled angrily. "I am positive that I saw your Cullen, Edward, was it? He was lurking around here trying to find Jacob to reconcile the treaty as well." Bella gasped in pain. Leah did not know how deep she had just cut her. "But I said no, just as I am saying no to you. I want you to leave Forks and _never _come back do you understand me, filth?" Bella snarled and then dug herself deep into Leah's mind. She began maneuvering Leah's thoughts about, removing the memory of her most recent words and changing her mind about. When she had completed, she switched over to the other werewolves in the room and quickly began altering their thoughts. 

It took only mere seconds and none ever realized what she was doing to them. She left Jacob and Tess alone, she didn't see any reason to alter their thoughts when they hadn't done anything against her. She smiled sweetly. "Leah, I have a proposal to make." Leah nodded and Bella continued. "I would like to reconcile the treaty that was made with the Cullen's so many years ago, I was wondering what you would think of that?"

"I think it's an excellent idea!" Leah exclaimed cheerfully – and completely out of character – but the fact of the matter was they weren't Leah's words at all, they were Bella's. "I think that this treaty can be reconciled at this very moment! I'm sorry Bella, but that means you have to leave now."

"I know, and thank you," Bella rose gracefully from her chair and made her way over to Tess. "Thank you so much for allowing me into your home today. I'm sorry to say that I will not be back again after this evening."

"Oh, you're very welcome Bella," Tess said, confused. "And I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure that we'll see you around."

"Yes, that you can be sure of," Bella smiled and turned around to leave. "Jake? Will you walk me to the door please?" she asked thoughtfully. Jake walked her down the hallway to the door and opened it for her. 

"Bells can I ask what exactly just happened?"

"Nothing bad, I just made Leah a little more... compliant to patching up the treaty," she chuckled. "Don't worry, all that nice stuff will wear off now that they aren't my words."

"Your words? What the hell do you mean?" 

"I mean that I have a power, just like Edward, Alice and Jasper – closer to Edward's, only mine is a mind _controlling _one instead of mind reading. Comes in helpful don't you think?" she chuckled and hugged Jacob swiftly. "Now I really have to leave before Leah 'changes her mind'. See you around Jake."

"Bye Bells," Jake watched as she stepped out into the freezing rain, and in an instant, Bella was gone.

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Return of the Cullens

**Chapter 7 – Return of the Cullens**

The familiar stench of the Forks High School cafeteria warmed Bella's nostrils, and also sickened them. She gulped back the urge to run from the place that had so much blood, so many potential victims. She and her four siblings each collected a tray of food and then found a chair in the crowded cafeteria. Bella was pleased to see that there were no faces that she remembered, and none that seemed to remember her – though she did recognize characteristics from a few of the students. She relaxed when she saw that none of the Cullens were in the cafeteria. 

The day passed in relative boredom. None of the students were brave enough to speak to Bella or any of her siblings, and none of the Andrews cared to speak with any of the students – it all worked out rather well.

"Mom, we're home," Bella called as the five of them stepped into the house. 

"Oh that's great! Come in here you guys!" Allura's voice came from the family room. Bella was holding her breath still from the school. She was going to have to get used to the scent of that amount of human blood around her every day, but she didn't know when that would happen. She quickly hung her jacket in the closet and rushed off to follow her siblings as they were quicker and had already entered the family room. 

"Tyko, Ben, Alyson, Malachi and Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme Cullen, and his children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and – "

"Edward," Bella cut her off, her eyes staring into the great amber orbs of Edward Cullen.

XXX

Bella felt her nervousness wear down into a dull murmur and she grimaced at Jasper. She felt her family's worried stares on her and she simply pulled her hair down to create a curtain over her eyes so that she could ignore the stares. 

"Bella?" Allura whispered, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "Honey what's the matter?" Bella hugged herself tightly while keeping her head down. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Talk to me, please."

"Remember me talking about a family of vampires that I lived with before?" Bella whispered so softly that it was hardly audible – even for a vampire. Allura dutifully nodded her head, even if she did forget she wasn't going to let Bella know that. "This is that family."

A round of gasps could be heard from Bella's current family. Each of them turned to stare at the Cullen's.

"_You _were the reason that I found her damn near death?" Tyko snarled viciously at Edward. Bella flinched at the memory.

"No Tyko, it's not their fault, it was mine."

"Bella stop it! You always try to blame yourself for anything that has to do with these... these cretins!" Tyko exclaimed angrily.

"They aren't cretins," Bella laughed weakly. "And it's because it really was my fault," she closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest so she could rest her weary head on them. "I left."

"Still," Tyko's voice wavered and sounded like she was having trouble being angry still.

"If I may interrupt," Alice squeaked.

"No," Tyko growled. "You cannot."

"Tyko! Shut up!" Bella stood up suddenly, angry with her sister; she turned and stormed from the room overdramatically and up to her room, slamming the door with what seemed like enough force to knock the door from its hinges. 

Alice sighed, "That's what I was trying to stop." 

Allura laughed nervously and looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "I'm very sorry for my daughter, she has had some trouble... coping with what happened."

"I understand," Carlisle nodded. "How has she been overall, though? Happy, sad, etcetera?"

"Normally she tries to be happy, but you can see it in her eyes. She's wishing for death with every passing day and night. When we had to stay inside all day when we lived in Mexico – don't ask, it was one of Tyko's brilliant ideas – she was so depressed that I thought she would simply fall apart and burst into combustion on her own, without anybody's help. In general, she tries very, very hard for our sakes I think. If she was still alone, she wouldn't have made it this long. She knew about the Volturi and made sure that we went there to prove something to them, but she wouldn't tell us what and she made sure that she had a private consultation with them. I thought we were going to lose her to them, but she came back out same as before and seemed to have another weight lifted off her shoulders," Allura paused for a moment and glanced towards the direction that Bella had left in. "Alyson, would you please go and speak with her?" she asked, glancing towards her newest daughter.

"Of course, Mother," Alyson was the eldest of all of them, even older than Allura, but she humbly assumed her position as daughter and was kind to all of them, even on bad days. She was the one person out of all of them that would be able to make Bella listen. She quickly sped off to Bella's room and disappeared behind the door. 

Allura sighed and turned her head back so that she could smile at Esme and Carlisle. "I'm extremely sorry about all this, she can be quite stubborn at times," she chuckled to herself before Edward made his snappy reply.

"We know," he snarled, glaring at Allura. Jasper placed a tranquil hand on Edward's shoulder, causing him to instantly relax. "I'm sorry. Bella is a rather difficult subject for me to speak about," he admitted, uncharacteristically. Apparently Jasper had tossed some warm-and-fuzzy-spilling-your-guts feelings in there too. 

"That's alright, Edward. You are a difficult subject for her to speak of as well. Not once has she ever mentioned any of you by name. She always said subtle things, like Emmett's strength, Rosalie's beauty, Alice's kindness, Jasper's ability – more than once he came up. She did mention him by name, but I'm guessing it was an accident and most of the time he was always brought up in times of great difficulty or anger. And then there was Esme's kindness and Carlisle's amazing ability to be around blood. Edward, you were a different phenomenon all together, though. She could hardly ever speak of you without looking upset, and I think that – if she were still human – she would've cried more than once."

Both families turned to look at Edward who had dropped his head. "She didn't deserve what happened," he whispered.

"No, she didn't!" Tyko snarled in her sister's defense. "You didn't see her in the forest the day we found her, trying to starve herself to death because she was so disgusted by what she had become. You didn't see how weak she was, watching a simple deer and holding back her thirst. You didn't see _any _of this because _you weren't there_!" 

"Tyko!" Bella roared. "That is enough!" she paused in the entry way, her eyes ablaze, Alyson was a few paces behind her. . 

"Bella, even you don't know –"

"I know enough. I've seen your mind more than once, Tyko, I've seen a lot of things," she threatened quietly. Tyko hissed angrily and stepped towards her sister. Almost immediately, her eyes went blank and her entire facade changed to a happier one.

"Bella!" Allura scolded angrily. 

"Allura you know that I had to," Bella replied softly.

"Still, what have I told you about using that power on your siblings?"

"Not do it," Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. She had not once used her power on Allura because she thought it was wrong to. She turned towards Carlisle to explain. "I did get a power, only it came later. It took quite a while for me to realize what it was. I can manipulate minds and change them to what I want. I'm still not sure to what extent I can do this, but I know that I can."

Carlisle looked confused. "Manipulate minds?"

"Yes. And change them; change their thoughts. That's what I did to Tyko just a moment ago, so that she would stop fighting with me."

"That's..." Esme began, at a loss for words.

"I try not to use it too often, mostly it is helpful when somebody figures out what we are," Bella chuckled grimly. "I'm thinking about using it on myself one day."

"Bella you are taking our return rather well," Carlisle said, watching her with curiosity.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Bella smiled. "I've missed you terribly. I think that seeing you now may help me last for the next few centuries, hopefully. If it doesn't, I'll go visit the Volturi again," she added as a slight joke. "Kidding Allura, kidding," she felt Allura's death glare on her back.

"Isabella Andrews that's not even funny," Allura snarled.

"Andrews?" Edward asked, hardly above a murmur. 

"That's my name now, Edward," his name rolled off her tongue before she had meant it to and she flinched. "I gave up my old names the moment I left the house. Well, one of them. What's the point in keeping something that somebody doesn't want me to have anymore?" that was mean and she knew it.

Now, it was Edward's turn to flinch. "Bella I wanted you to have it. I told you that if you were ever to tell me to leave I would."

"But you had to take our whole family with you? Didn't you understand that I wasn't angry with you at all; I just needed blood, Edward! Why couldn't you have sent Alice or somebody hunting with me so I didn't have to rip the goddamned throat out of a pregnant woman and her husband? Do you have any idea how disgusted I was? I had to live with that my entire life, Edward! All this time I've had to deal with knowing that my first victims were a pregnant woman and her husband! I _tore _her _throat _out! Ripped it out like it meant nothing, like it didn't matter that I was a monster because I needed blood! I didn't just tear her life out, oh no, that wasn't just it. I took her whole life with it! AND her baby's life! I _killed _them! They will _never come back_!" she was screaming with fury now. Why didn't he understand? 

"Bella," he murmured, reaching his hand out to touch her cheek. She flinched back and shook her head. 

"Please, don't," she whispered, her voice was breathless and upset. 

"Bella, please..." he sounded hurt and she felt her heart breaking into a million shards.

"Just go away, Edward. I don't want you anymore."

**A/N Okay so that was a little harsh... anyways, I'm still deciding on whether they should get back together, or if she should leave. REVIEW I need opinions, people! **

**Thanks.**


	9. Saying Sorry

Chapter 8 – Saying Sorry

**Chapter 8 – Saying Sorry**

Bella stared up at the large full moon from the sanctuary that was her room. She sighed for about the millionth time that night and rose leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. Life could take so damn long when it wanted to. She hated night more than anything right now. No, that's not true; she hated a lot of things at the moment.

She heard a small rap on her door and she sighed. "Come in," she said, no louder than a whisper.

The door slipped open and Tyko gracefully pushed her way through it. She made her way over to her sister and sat down beside her on the window ledge. "Bella, you know how much you hurt Edward tonight."

"Yes. I know," Bella whispered, not looking away from the beautiful, luminous moon. "I had to, Tyko. I didn't want to hurt him again."

"You kinda sorta already did," Tyko told her sister, matter-of-factly. "I swear if he could cry, he would've been down on his knees sobbing his heart out and begging for you to take him back. I've never seen anybody so desperate."

Bella whipped her head to face Tyko. "How dare you say that."

"I'm only telling you the truth, Bella. You know that it's true as well as I do."

"That's enough, Tyko," Alyson hissed from the doorway. "Leave the poor girl alone, she's been through enough."

"Thank you, Alyson," Bella glanced immediately in her sister's direction. "See Tyko? She understands. Why don't you?"

Tyko snarled at Alyson before standing up and vanishing from the room. Bella rolled her eyes and gently patted the now empty sill beside her, "Come sit." Alyson slowly walked the length of the room and sat down beside Bella.

"You know she means well," Alyson whispered, turning her head so that she too could stare up at the moon. Bella followed her sister's gaze back up to the large orb that filled her with such comfort. "And she was correct about Edward. He was rather upset this evening."

She sighed, "Do you think that I should talk to him?"

"I think that you should explain what happened all those years ago. I think that you should see what he thinks," Alyson watched her sister contemplate those words. "Bella, you love him still. Everybody can see that! You've never hidden it."

"I know that!" Bella exclaimed, standing up in an instant. "Of course I know that! Do you have any idea how many times I've wished that things could've happened differently!? How many times I've wished they could just forget all about me and continue on as if I had never entered their lives?!"

Alyson paused and then a coy smile reached her lips. "Bella..." she whispered. "They could."

XXX

Bella paused. She did not want to knock on this door, and apparently, she didn't have it. It flew open in front of her and Alice stood there looking shell-shocked. "Um, hello Alice," Bella began nervously. Instantaneously, Alice's arms were around Bella hugging her close.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, tearless sobs escaping her lips. Bella carefully wrapped her own arms around her old friend and used gentle words to console her. Alice finally stepped back and smiled. "I told you we _didn't _want to see Edward acting all depressed for the next hundred years, Bella!"

"How bad was it?" Bella whispered dismally.

Alice flinched. "I don't really want to tell you that, I'm sorry."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

Bella sighed. "Then I have a lot of work to do. I'd like to speak to your entire family please."

"They can hear us," Alice smiled.

"I know," she managed to get a small smile up onto her lips. "Come on," she took Alice's hand and pulled her into the living room. The family _did _already know and they were waiting there for her – all but one. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He says he refuses to come downstairs."

Bella chewed her lip. "Would you excuse me a moment? I think that I need to tell him this personally first."

"Of course, dear," Esme whispered, hugging Bella swiftly. Bella gave a quick, uneasy smile and walked up the stairs slowly, trying to figure out what she would say. She finally found herself on the third floor and she wandered across the hallway and knocked gently on the door, even though she knew he already could tell that she was there.

"Come in," his velvet voice came from the other side of the door. She slid the door open and stepped inside, making no noise.

"Edward," she spoke his name hardly above a whisper and she felt herself beginning to choke on the load of word vomit that was about to spill out. She felt her eyes drifting around the room until they found something that she didn't expect. She was beside it in a moment and she curled her fingers around one of the iron roses. "Edward, you kept it?"

"Yes," he sounded as if he regretted it.

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear to throw it away, Bella. It was a part of you," he finally turned his eyes to face her. She felt the great, amber orbs sinking deep into her heart and melting the frozen organ. She felt as though somebody had set her on fire and she was becoming human again, only that wasn't possible. She would never be human, and she would never die. Bella wanted to step forward and throw her arms around him, she wanted to apologize for everything she had done, everything she had said; instead she sat down on the bed and waited for the words to flow. They didn't.

Alternatively, they stayed silent and stared at each other, their eyes drinking in the sight of the other as if they would never see each other again. Edward suddenly rose from the black leather couch and slowly walked across the room so he was standing only a foot from her. He reached his hand out and touched her frozen cheek. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

"You are?" Bella felt her jaw drop. "Why are you sorry?"

"I made a mistake, Bella."

"In turning me? No, Edward, no you didn't. It was my decision, my life and I chose to give it up, not you."

"I am not sorry about turning you, Bella," Edward shook his head. "I realized once you left that I was not sorry about that. I don't think that I would care even if you turned into a mangy mongrel. I love you so desperately that I feel as though I've lost half of me. My family certainly realized that," he chuckled darkly. It wasn't the laugh Bella wanted to hear, though. It was a much sadder version.

"Edward, no I left, you did nothing..."

"That's not true, my Bella. I did plenty of things that I wish I could take back. For example, making you think that I regretted turning you. I should've explained what I felt so guilt ridden about the moment you began to think it, but I couldn't think how," he kept his hand on her cheek and she felt her words beginning to come higher to the tip of her tongue, but she held them back. "I felt so horribly about not telling you that seeing you in that pain, and knowing that it was my fault made me feel so guilty," there was more, but he wasn't telling.

"No! No Edward, I'm sorry!" Bella gasped. "I'm so terribly sorry! If I knew that... Oh I'm so selfish!"

"No, my love, you are not," he sat down beside her and pulled her over onto his lap so that she was facing him. "I love you with my entire being, and if I had a soul, it would be with that."

"But you do have a soul," Bella whispered. She hated that he felt guilty for such a stupid thing as this. "If you didn't, you wouldn't care that you hurt me. You wouldn't care that I had been in pain, or that you had done something so awful. You would've simply... ignored it."

He contemplated that for a moment. "I suppose you are right, in a way," he whispered, pulling her to him so that he was hugging her. "I can't imagine life without you again. Please, Bella. I want – no I _need _you."

Bella pulled back from their embrace for a moment. "Edward, I need you to listen to my apology now. But it's not just for you it's for your entire family. Come downstairs and let me apologize, please?"

He released her and she stood up, holding out her hand for him to take. He took it gently and together they walked down the stairs. Bella released him as they neared the dining room table and he walked over to a chair on her immediate right. To her immediate left, Emmett sat with Rosalie beside him, then Esme, Carlisle took the far end of the table. On the right, Edward sat closest, his hand only inches away from hers, then Alice and Jasper.

Bella took a deep breath as she took her seat at the head of the table. "I know that I really have no right to be here, but I feel that I should make an apology and a proposal – which Alice appears to already know about." The entire table turned their heads to see Alice who sitting rather dismally. Edward blinked as he read her thoughts, but he appeared not to find out. She must've been thinking about something else – and with good reason. Maybe she hoped Bella would not go through with this.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior all those years ago. I was irrational and should've have acted the way I did. I do not hate any of you and not a day goes by where I do not regret those words. If there is anything on this earth that I hate, it is myself. I cannot stand for any of you to think that I hate you and while I know that these are mere words, I hope that you'll accept them and believe my sincerity," she glanced at each of the Cullens in turn, terrified to hold any of their gaze for too long.

"Of course we forgive you," Esme was the first to speak and Bella's eyes immediately shifted to her. "How can we not? We all understand how irrational newborns are," she chuckled.

"Thank you," Bella took a breath of relief.

"You said you had a proposal for us?" Carlisle asked, the curiosity burning behind his calm words.

"Yes, mostly it's for Edward, but I think that it would be an extraordinary help," she took another deep breath. "Okay, as you all know I can manipulate minds, erase thoughts, etcetera. I was thinking that I could, with his permission of course, erase the most painful memory, anything pertaining to me from the last one hundred years so that when I leave with my family he will have no memory of me being here."

"Absolutely not," Edward snapped. "There is no way you are erasing my memories of you."

"Edward, it's for the best..."

"No," Edward snapped, standing up and grabbing Bella roughly by the shoulders. "You are not going to do this. I will not let you."

"Please Edward you have to understand that we are going to be separated again, and you have to understand that –"

"No, we aren't going to be separated," he said. "Bella, please do not do this. Do not make me live without you," he pressed his lips to hers and Bella felt her demeanor breaking down.

She pulled back, "Edward, stop it. I have a new family now and I needed to apologize to be able to keep going, and you need to forget about me to keep living. I don't want you to go provoke Volturi and I don't want you depressed your entire life. One day, you'll find somebody else, somebody better for you than I ever could be. Somebody who will deserve and love you for all eternity and never do what I did," she felt her heart shattering with every dreary word. Her life lost all meaning as she said these things.

"Bella would you stop that! I don't want anybody else!" he shook her by shoulders roughly. "Stop thinking like that! I don't _want _anybody else and I don't _want _to forget about you!"

Bella pulled herself away from Edward and ran. She ran as fast as she could to the one place in Forks that she felt secure. She ran to their meadow.

**A/N hmmm I still have time to change it! I need reviews or else I will!!**


End file.
